Together Forever
by MeggieMagoo316
Summary: Here's the first part to my Jolex story. It's a little AU because of the timing of the story. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Alex walked over to the bathroom door and banged on it. "Hurry up in there. We're going to be late." He turned and walked back down the hall. Jo sat on the edge of the tub. She looked around nervously and tapped her foot. She took a look at her watch and sighed heavily.

"Come on…hurry up." The timer dinged. Jo sat there a minute before getting up and slowly walking over to the sink. She picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sighed heavily again. Alex came over and banged on the door again.

"What are you doing in there? We're late."

Jo cleared her throat. "C..coming." Jo wiped her eyes and wrapped the pregnancy test in a tissue and threw it away. She walked over and opened the door and Alex was waiting outside. Jo stopped short when she saw him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

"I'm fine. Come on let's go." Jo walked past him and went downstairs. Alex followed her. Jo grabbed her coat and bag and headed out the front door. Alex grabbed his keys off the table by the door and followed her out.

Alex pulled into his parking space in front of the hospital. He looked over at Jo who was eating some saltines. He gave her a look. "What?" She wiped the crumbs off of her shirt.

"You're acting weird."

"I told you I'm fine. Jeez Alex." Jo looked like she could burst into tears. She grabbed her bag and got out of the car and headed towards the front door of the hospital.

Alex grumbled to himself as he got his stuff and got out of the car. He hit the lock button on the key as he followed her inside. Alex walked fast to catch up with her. "Are you like PMSing or something?"

"Seriously?" Jo scoffed. "You know what I don't want anything to do with you right now." She yelled before storming off into the direction of the resident's lounge.

Alex watched her turn the corner before he headed off to the doctor's lounge. He pushed the door open forcefully and shook his head as he walked over to his locker.

"Are you alright?" Meredith asked from her spot at the table. April was sitting next to her. April's swollen belly hit the edge of the table. She was pregnant with her second baby. She and Jackson had their daughter, Emily Grace, two years ago.

"What?" Alex said angrily.

"Someone sure is a grumpus this morning."

"What is the matter with you?"

"Wilson. She's been acting weird all week. I asked her if she was PMSing."

"Why would you do that?"

"She's been acting all hormonal lately."

"Are you sure it isn't just because she's dating you?" April said before pushing herself up out of the chair.

"Shut up, Kepner." Alex made a face at her.

"Did you want me to talk to her or something?" Meredith asked.

"No."

"You could try being a little nicer to her." April said walking out of the room.

"She probably is PMSing but it's not something you ask about. Just be there for her."

"Yeah, okay. I'll go and try to find her."

"Give her some time. She's probably still pissed at you for asking." Meredith headed out of the lounge.

Jo vented to Stephanie as she changed into her scrubs. Stephanie sat on the bench half listening to her. "Sometimes he makes me so mad." Jo slammed her locker shut.

"You knew what he was like before you started dating him."

"I know but he goes from being a really sweet guy to a complete jerk in ten seconds. Maybe _he's _the one who is PMSing." Jo sighed and leaned into her locker resting her head on her forearm. She started sniffling.

Stephanie had a confused look on her face. "Are you crying?"

"No." Jo sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

Jo shook her head. She turned and leaned back against her locker. She looked up at the ceiling and wiped her eyes. "I'm…pregnant…" Stephanie couldn't hear what she said.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant…" Jo said a little louder this time.

"What? Are you sure?" Jo nodded. "Did you take a pregnancy test?"

"Three of them."

"Oh God. Jo what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She started crying again.

"Does Karev know?"

"No."  
"Are you going to tell him?"

"Everything is going really good between us…."

"He loves you. You know that. He's asked you to marry him like three times already."

"I know…I just…."

"Does he not want kids or something?"

"No he does…"

"You don't?"

"I do. I just didn't want to be in my third year of residency. I wanted to be a real doctor first."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well you need to tell Karev."

"I will. I just don't know how yet."

Callie came into the lounge. "Wilson! You're with me today." Jo stood up straight and wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"Coming." She put her stethoscope around her neck and went over to join Callie in the doorway.

"I hope you ate your wheaties this morning." Callie smiled.

Jo was standing at the nurse's station finishing up on a chart. Alex came walking over to her. "Can we talk?" Alex leaned against the counter.

"Alex. I'm busy."

"We need to talk."

"Yes we do but not now." Jo handed the tablet to the nurse sitting behind the counter.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Alex asked as Jo walked away. Jo turned around and walked back over to him.

"What?"

"Are you planning on breaking up with me?"

"Why would I break up with you?"

"I don't know."

"No. I'm not going to break up with you. I just can't talk to you now." Jo's pager went off. "I have to go. Torres needs me."

"Fine."

"We'll talk tonight."

"Okay." Jo headed off in the direction of the trauma rooms. Alex sighed heavily.

Jo walked into the trauma room. "Did you get those x-rays?" Callie asked.

"Yes. Right here." Jo handed them over to her. Callie took them out of the envelope and put them up on the light board. Jo went over and looked at the x-ray with her.

"You see that right there." Callie pointed to a dark line on the x-ray.

"Yeah."

"Hairline fractures. We need to go in there and reset them."

"Did you want me to book an OR?"

"Yeah we need to get in there as soon as possible."

Jo went over and called up to the OR to book a room. "There's a room available in an hour."

"While we wait we can cast his arm."

"I'll go get the plaster." Jo headed out of the room. Jo brought it over and sat down across from Callie and they started to cast the man's arm.

They were just about done casting but they needed a little more plaster. Jo stood up to go get more plaster when she got lightheaded. "Woah."

"You okay?"

"Yea." Jo took a minute to let the dizziness pass and then went to get the plaster. Callie set the arm while Jo mixed the plaster. There was a loud crash and Callie looked behind her to see what happened. Jo was passed out on the floor.

"Wilson? Wilson? Someone help her." A nurse rushed over to help her. "Someone get Hunt."

A few minute later Jo regained consciousness. She held her head and seemed a little out of it. "What? What happened?"

"You passed out." Owen said examining her.

"My head hurts."

"You whacked it pretty good on the exam room floor."

Jo shook her head. "Oh, God."

A nurse hooked her up to an IV. "Did you forget to eat or something this morning?"

"We were running late."

"You don't think you could be pregnant do you?' Jo didn't say anything. "Someone page OB."

Alex came into the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just passed out."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little dehydrated."

"Did you want me to stay?"

"No. Go. You have kids to save." Jo gave him a little smile.

"Okay." He leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alex headed out of the room.

"So how far a long are you?" Owen asked after Alex left.

"I don't know." Jo teared up.

"It's okay. Dr. Taylor can help you out with that." Dr. Taylor walked into the room. "I'll leave you two to talk."

"Thank you." Owen left.

"Hey, Dr. Wilson."

"Hi."

"So you think you're pregnant?"

"I took a test this morning and it was positive."

"Okay. Well why don't we take a look."

Jo nodded and laid back. Dr. Taylor sat down in front of her and put on some gloves. Jo winced as Dr. Taylor examined her. Dr. Taylor did an internal ultrasound. Jo watched the screen intently.

"Is that…?"

"Congratulations…it looks like you're about five weeks." Jo bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. "You going to be okay?"

Jo nodded. "Y…yeah. I just don't know how I'm going to tell my boyfriend."

"You do have options."

"I know. He wants kids. We both do but we were hoping in a couple of years or so." Dr. Taylor gave her some pamphlets.

"You should take it easy the rest of the day."

"No I can't."

"You're going to have to now." Dr. Taylor handed her the sonogram picture. "For your baby."

Jo and Alex drove home in silence. Alex cleared his throat. " Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Alex interrupted Jo from her daydream.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Well I still have a bit of a headache but other then that I'm fine."

Alex pulled into the driveway and they got out and headed inside. "Did you want some aspirin for your headache?"

"Um…no it's okay." Jo sat down at the kitchen table.

"Did you want to order a pizza?"

"Yeah that would be great."

"Anchovies?"

"Ew no."

"You love anchovies."

"Not anymore. How about peppers, mushroom, pineapple and olives?"

Alex makes a face. "You want all that on one pizza?"

"Yeah." Alex shook his head. "Okay." He pulled out his phone and called in the pizza order. Jo looked at Alex trying to think of a way to tell him the news. Alex hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. "You want a beer?"

"No…" She took a deep breath in. "Alex?"

Alex grabbed a beer out of the fridge and popped the top. "Yeah."

"I need to talk to you."

Alex walked over and sat down next to her at the table. "What's up?" Jo knew what she wanted to say she just couldn't bring herself to say it. "Babe? Are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No. Of course not."

"What is it then?"

"I um…I don't know how to really say this."

"Just spit it out already."

"I'm pregnant."

Alex spit his beer out. "What?"

"i'm pregnant." Jo's eyes teared up.

"You're…pregnant?" Jo nodded. "When? I mean how long ago?"

"Five weeks." Jo cried.

"You're pregnant." Alex said it again so it would sink in. Jo sobbed. "Hey, why are you crying?" Alex reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

Jo shook her head. "I don't know."

"It's okay."

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were going to wait until I finished my boards."

"We can still do this."

"How can you be so calm?" Jo wiped her eyes.

"I love you and we can do this."

"Alex…"

"It will be fine." Alex leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." Alex got up and headed out of the kitchen.

Jo was laying in bed looking at the ultrasound picture that Dr. Taylor had given her. Alex came walking into the room. "What's that?" Jo held it out to him. Alex climbed into bed and took the picture. He looked at it and smiled. Jo laid back on the pillows and rested her hand on her stomach.

Alex looked at the picture another minute. "I promise I won't be a dead beat dad."

"You're going to be a great dad. You're so good with your patients." Jo smiled at him. "That's one reason why I fell in love with you." Alex wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him. Jo rested her head on his chest. Alex put his hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Are you still going to love me when I'm as big as a whale?"

"Oh yeah."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Alex leaned forward and kissed her. Jo rested her hand on top of his.

"You know we could get married."

"What?"

"We could get married."

"Why?"

"We're having a baby and we love each other."

"Just because we're having a baby doesn't mean we have to get married. A lot of people have kids without getting married."

"Will you just think about it?"

"Okay, I'll think about it."

Alex kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You want to get some sleep?"

"I can't. I'm to hungry to sleep."

"We just ate a few hours ago."

"Well the blob is hungry."

"Want me to get you something?"

"Yes, please."

"There's still some pizza left."

"Um…I was thinking more on the lines of crackers with cheese wiz and pickles."

"That's disgusting."

"I can't help what the blob is graving."

"How long are we going to call it the blob?"

"I guess until we find out if it's a boy or a girl. Unless you don't want to know."

"No. I think knowing is better."

"Okay. So I guess until then."

"I'll go get you your crackers."

"Don't forget the pickles." "I won't." Alex got out of bed and headed out of the room. Jo smiled and leaned back against the headboard.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex rubbed the pillow next to him as he woke up. He lifted his head up when he didn't feel Jo. He sat up and looked around the room. He heard her in the bathroom. The last few days he found her in their quite a lot from the morning sickness. He got up out of bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. "You okay in there?" He heard Jo get sick again. She opened the door a minute later. She looked pale and sweaty. "You look terrible."

"Gee thanks, Alex."

"Maybe you should stay home."

"No I'll be fine."

"You want some breakfast."

Jo covered her mouth and ran over to the toilet and threw up again. Jo groaned. "I'll be so happy when this ends. I can't keep anything down."

"You want some juice?"

"Sure."

Alex headed downstairs. She grabbed a wash cloth and wiped down her face. "Three more weeks. Three more weeks and the first trimester is over." Jo went into the bedroom to get dressed for work. Alex came in with a glass of orange juice.

"Here, Babe."

"Thanks." She took the glass and took a sip. "I have nothing to wear."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing fits anymore. We can't keep this a secret must longer."

"Just a few more weeks."

"Three weeks. Three weeks and then hopefully this morning sickness will go away."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?"

"I'll be fine for a little while anyway."

"You want to wear some of my jeans?"

"What? No. That would be weird."

"They'll fit."

"They'll be too big."

"You'll be changing into scrubs anyway."

"Tomorrow you're taking me shopping."

"Deal." Alex went over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans and gave them to her. Jo grabbed one of her baggy t-shirts and got dressed. Alex laughed when he saw how baggy the jeans were on her.

"Screw it. I'll wear a dress." Jo grabbed a dress and slipped it on. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Finish your juice." Alex said putting on the jeans that Jo discarded on the bed. Jo finished the glass of orange juice.

Jo walked into the lounge. Stephanie was there standing at her locker putting her clothes away. Jo walked over to her locker that was next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You look awful."

"Um, thanks?" Jo put her bag in her locker.

"No I just mean…nevermind."

Jo grabbed her scrubs out of her locker and slipped on her pants under her dress. She pulled her dress over her head. A slight bump showed under her fitted shirt.

"Um…are you…?"

"What?" Jo pulled her scrub top down.

"Nothing. I have to go meet Medusa in the pit."

"See you later." Stephanie headed out. Jo grabbed her stethoscope and put it around her neck and headed out of the lounge. She went to find Callie.

Callie was standing by the nurse's station on the second floor. She was sipping coffee and looking at a chart on the tablet she was holding. "Wilson." Jo walked over to her. She handed her the tablet so she could look at the patient's chart.

"We're doing an amputation?"

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"He got into a car accident and the bottom half of his body got caught under the wreckage."

"That's awful." Jo teared up.

"Wilson, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. It's just really sad." Jo wiped her eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be tough."

"I am tough."

"Well then pull yourself together. We have 20 minutes before the surgery."

"I'm fine. Let's do this."

Jo sighed as she sat down at the table in the cafeteria next to Alex. She hade a tray full of food. "Hungry?" Meredith asked.

"Starved."

"That's quite an array of food you've got there." April said taking a bite of her apple.

"I couldn't decide what I wanted. It's nice to have you back by the way."

"Awe, thank you." April smiled.

"How's the baby?"

"He's great. You want to see a picture?"

"Yes." Jo smiled. April pulled out her phone and found a picture of him. She handed her phone to her. "Oh my God. He's so adorable."

April smiled. "He's definitely Jackson's son."

"He looks just like him." Jo looked at the picture for another minute then handed her back her phone.

"I miss him." April looked at the picture then put her phone back in her lap coat pocket.

"How does Emmy like being a big sister?"

"She's really great with him. She likes to help change him and get him dressed."

"Awe." Jo nibbled on her carrot stick.

April's pager went off. "I have to go."

"Me too." Meredith said finishing her salad.

"Bye, guys." Jo said taking another bite of her carrot. Meredith and April left.

Alex slid his chair over to her and wrapped his arm around her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay at the moment."

"Good." Alex kissed her cheek. "You going to eat all that?"

"Yes. I'm actually thinking I might be able to keep it down." Alex rubbed her back while she ate. "So we have to decide whether or not we want to get the amnio done."

"Did you want to?"

"I don't know."

"It might be worth it to get it done. Make sure everything is alright."

"I'm going to read up on it."

Alex's pager went off. "I have to go, Babe."

"Okay. I'll see you later." They kissed and then Alex got up and left.

"Just me and you little blob." Jo finished eating.

Jo was sitting up in bed reading the "What To Expect" book. Alex walked into the room wearing just his boxers. His hair was still wet from his shower. Jo put the book down on the night stand next to her. She slid down and laid on her side. Alex crawled into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in next to him. Jo winced. "What?"

"My boobs are killing me."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Jo laid her head down on her pillow. Alex laid down next to her and rubbed her side.

"So I was reading up and I think we should get the amnio."

"Okay." Alex tucked some hair behind her ear. "Did you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah. I hate calling it the blob."

"Yeah but it's our blob." Alex put his hand on her stomach. Jo smiled at him.

"Then we can start discussing some names."

"You have some in mind?"

"A few."

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"I'm going to wait until we know."

"Okay."

Jo yawned.

"Tired?"

"Exhausted."

"Let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." Alex laid down. Jo moved in close to him. Alex kept his arm around her as they drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Alex and Jo sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Jo flipped through a magazine. Alex looked around at the other people in the waiting room. Alex had his arm draped around Jo's chair. Jo finished flipping through the magazine and tossed it onto the pile on the table. She sighed and Alex rubbed her back. "Nervous?"

"A little."

"It'll be fine."

The door opened and a nurse came out. "Jo?" Alex and Jo stood up. "Come on back." The nurse smiled at them as they walked over. They followed her down the hall to a room. "Have a seat on there and I'll take your blood pressure." Jo walked over and sat down on the exam table. Alex stood next to her. Jo rolled up her shirt sleeve and the nurse put the blood pressure cuff on her. She slowly pumped it and then let it go. "Your blood pressure is a little low but that's normal for twelve weeks. How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Pretty good. Still tired but at least I'm not running to the bathroom every five minutes." The nurse wrote some things down in her chart.

"Dr. Willis will be with you in a minute."

"Okay." Jo rolled down her sleeve. The nurse put the chart down on the counter and left. Jo looked up at Alex and he smiled at her. Jo leaned back. Alex stroked her head. The door clicked open and Dr. Willis walked in.

"Good Morning." She smiled at them.

"Morning."

"Morning."

Dr. Willis picked up her chart. "So we got the results of your amnio." Jo reached up and took Alex's hand.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Alex asked.

"Everything came back normal."

Jo and Alex smiled. Jo sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God. I couldn't stop thinking about the results."

"Well now you have nothing to worry about." Dr. Willis smiled. "How about we take a look at the baby and see if we can get a listen to the heartbeat." Dr. Willis pulled the sonosite over. Jo lifted her shirt up halfway. Dr. Willis squirted some gel on her stomach. She turned the machine on and put the doppler down on her stomach. She moved it back and forth slowly on her stomach. An image appeared on the screen.

"Babe look." Jo smiled when she saw the image of the baby.

"It actually looks like a baby now."

Dr. Willis pointed at a spot on the screen. "There's the heart beat right there."

"Awe." Jo squeezed Alex's hand. Alex smiled. Dr. Willis tapped a button on the keyboard and a loud thumping came through the monitor. "The heartbeat."

"It's nice and strong." Dr. Willis froze the picture. "Did you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, please."

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

"A girl!"

"I like girls." Alex smiled. "I mean. Not like that….I meant..." He trailed off.

"Babe…." Jo laughed.

"It's okay. I know what you meant." Dr. Willis said.

"Yeah." Alex ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"So everything looks great and I'll see you again next month." Dr. Willis handed them a sonogram picture.

"Thank you." Jo said wiping the gel off of her stomach.

"Thanks."

"See you next month."

"Okay here's a list of the names I like." Jo slid the paper across the kitchen table to Alex. Alex was eating a bowl of cereal. Some milk dripped down his chin back into the bowl. He wiped his face and picked up the list.

"No to the first two." He kept reading the list. "The next two aren't bad." He finished reading the list. "I like the last two the best."

"What about you? Did you think of any names?"  
"I have a few."

"What are they?"

"Lou, Jamie, Billie…"

"Those are all boy names."

"I told you I like chicks with guys names."

"Alex. This isn't just some chick. It's our daughter."

"They're still good names."

"Fine. I'll had them to the list." Jo picked up her pen and added them to the bottom of the list and crossed off the top two names. She picked up her toast and ate a bite. "When are you going to clear your stuff out of the spare bedroom?"

"We still have time."

"I know but I want to start buying some stuff."

"I'll clear it out this weekend."

"Can we paint the walls?"

"Sure if you want to."

"I don't want it too girly looking though. I was thinking maybe yellow with ducks or something."

"Ducks?"

"What's wrong with ducks? Babies like ducks."

"I don't like ducks."

"Well it's a good thing the room isn't for you then."

"What about bears?"

"Like Teddy bears?"

"Yeah."

"Is that too boyish?"

"Girls like teddy bears. My little sister used to collect them."

"Okay." Jo finished her breakfast. "You want to go shopping with me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Come on Alex."

"Can't I just put together all the crap you buy?"

"Why are you acting like a jerk?"

"I'm not. I just don't like shopping."

"Fine I'll go myself." Jo burst into tears.

"You're crying?"

"Yes because you're being an ass."

"If you want me to go shopping with you so bad I'll go."

"No just forget it." Jo got up and stormed out of the room. Alex sighed and followed her out of the room.

"Jo." He followed her upstairs. "Babe." Jo walked into the bathroom and closed the door. "Babe. I'm sorry." He stood outside the door. He could hear her sniffling. He knocked on the door. "Can I come in." When Jo didn't object he opened the door. Jo was sitting on the tub blowing her nose. Alex walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He rubbed her leg. "I'm sorry." Jo sniffled.

Jo looked down at her lap. "Me too. I don't know why I freaked out like that."

"I do want to go shopping with you."

"You don't have to. I know you're just saying that to make me happy. Maybe April will come with me."

"Babe, I want to go with you. We can go tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Jo gave him a little smile. "Okay."

"We good?"

"Yeah." Jo leaned in and hugged him. Alex wrapped his arm around her. "We're good."

Jo took Alex's hand as they walked into the baby store. Jo smiled. Alex looked a little overwhelmed as he took a look around. "There's a lot of stuff in here."

"Yes there is." Jo wrapped her arm around his. "Let's start over here." Jo said heading towards the cribs. Alex followed her over to the cribs. Jo ran her hand across the cross bar of the first crib.

"There's like twelve different kinds of cribs."

"This one looks pretty normal."

"Yeah."

"What do you think of the color?"

"I like the darker wood."

"Let's look at some with the darker wood then." They walked over to some cribs that had the darker wood finish.

"This one is nice." Alex said running his fingers down the side.

"I like this one too." A store associate came over to them.

"Hi, how are you today?"

"Hi." Jo smiled.

"Is there anything I can help you with."

"We were interested in this crib."

"Is it for you?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Alex wrapped his arm around Jo's waist.

"Well this crib is one of our best sellers."

"Is it safe?" Alex asked.

"Yes. This company is really good with it's safety standards."

"How hard is it to put together?"

"There are quite a few pieces but we do offer delivery and installation."

"That's good, Babe." Jo rubbed Alex's back. She looked over at the sales person. "We're both doctors. So we work quite a bit."

"Oh that's great. Do you have a specialty?"

"He's a pediatric surgeon and I'm leaning towards Ortho."

"You must be great with kids."

"He's amazing." Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"So how long would it take to be delivered?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"It takes about six weeks."

"That's still plenty of time to get the room ready."

"We'll take this one."

"Great. I'll go get the papers for you to fill out for payment and delivery." The sales person walked away.

"Geez." Alex groaned.

"What?"

"That was awkward."

"He was just trying to be helpful."

"He was annoying."

"Alex relax will you."

"I'm fine."

"Why don't you go look around and I'll fill out the forms?"

"Yeah, okay." Alex put his hands in his pockets and walked over.

Jo found Alex in the stroller aisle. "See anything you like?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah. This one is pretty cool."

Jo took a look at the price tag. "It's $500."

"Oh wow, okay. Um…" He looked at the prices of the other strollers. "This one isn't bad." He rolled it back and forth. "It comes with the carrier too." Alex pulled it down off the shelf so they could get a better look.

"I like the pattern." Jo felt the material.

"The wheels don't stick."

"That's a plus." Jo smiled. "Are you going to be coming for walks with us?"

"If I get to push the stroller."

"Deal." Jo hugged him.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"I feel gross." Jo said walking into the kitchen. Alex was sitting at the table eating cereal and reading the paper. Jo's baby bump made her shirt fit tightly to her.  
"You look great to me."  
"Nothing fits."  
"You could wear one of my shirts. It makes you look sexy."  
"There is nothing sexy about my giant boobs and even bigger belly."  
"More of you to love." Alex stood up and kissed her on the lips.  
"What am I going to wear to work?"  
""Wear one of my shirts. You always look great in those."  
"I'm probably to big to fit in one of your shirts too."  
"You could wear sweats."  
"Then I'll look like a shlub."  
"But you'll be comfy."  
"You're not helping."  
"Sorry." Alex picked up his bowl and brought it over to the sink. "I'm going to take a shower before we go."  
"I'll be upstairs trying to find something to wear over my huge baby bump." Alex smiled and headed upstairs. Jo sighed and grabbed a banana before going upstairs. On her way to the bedroom she stopped in to see the nursery in progress. The walls were painted and the crib was all set up but that was about all the work that they had done. The teddy bear border was in a roll on the floor. The rest of the furniture was in boxes in the room. There were a couple of outfits hanging up in the closet. The baby kicked her and she rubbed the side of her bump. "Three more months." Jo headed into the bedroom. She grabbed a pair of her stretch jeans and put them on. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She went over to the closet and grabbed one of Alex's button up shirts and put it on. Alex came walking into the room in a towel. Jo turned around. "Well?"  
"You look great."  
"You're just saying that." Alex put on some jeans and a long shirt. "You suck."  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I just need a few more minutes." Jo went into the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
Jo and Alex held hands as they walked into the hospital. Alex hit the up button on the elevator. He wrapped his arm around her while they waiting. "Ouch."  
"What?"  
"I keep getting kicked in the spleen."  
Alex rubbed her side. The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside. "You working with Torres again today?"  
"Yeah. I think we're actually working on a Peds case."  
"I get to work with you?"  
"Maybe." Jo smiled. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.  
"So I guess I'll see you later then?"  
"I guess so." Jo kissed him and headed off to the lounge. Alex headed the other way to go to the doctor's lounge.  
"Hey." Stephanie smiled at Jo.  
"Hey."  
"You look…"  
"Huge?"  
"I was going to say glow-y."  
"I feel gross…nothing fits."  
"You look fine in what you're wearing."  
"This is Alex's shirt and these jeans have an elastic waist."  
"Easier to put on." Jo stood behind her locker door and switched into her scrub bottoms. "And now even my scrubs have an elastic waist." Jo kept her undershirt on and tried pulling the scrub top over her belly. "Oh no no no."  
"What?"  
"I have to go up a scrub top." Jo said tearing up.  
"I'll go get it for you."  
Jo sat down on the bench and cried. Stephanie went to go get her another top.  
Stephanie walked past Alex and Arizona in the hall. "You're girlfriend is having a melt down in the locker room."  
"What is she crying about?"  
"She has to go up a scrub size."  
Arizona laughed. "I remember those days."  
"Should I go talk to her?"  
"No I think she'll be alright. I'm going to get her a new top."  
"Page me if you need me."  
"Will do."  
Stephanie brought Jo the new scrub top. "Here you go, Sweetie."  
"Thank you." Jo sniffled and put it on.  
"You want some water or something?"  
"No I'm okay." Jo wiped her eyes and pulled herself together. "I have to go meet Callie in Peds." Jo put her clothes in her locker and closed it. "I'll see you later."  
Jo sat at the table eating a sandwich and a bowl of fruit. Alex came walking over with his tray of food. "Hey, Babe." he slid into the seat next to her.  
"Hey." Jo smiled and kissed him. "How's Michael doing?"  
"He's good. I just came back from checking on him."  
"You were great in there, Babe."  
"You weren't half bad yourself."  
"Thanks." Jo ate a spoonful of watermelon.  
Alex took a big bite of his sandwich and washed it down with a sip of his soda.  
"I wish I could have some of that."  
"My sandwich?"  
"No your soda. I miss caffeine."  
"You can have a sip if you want."  
"No I shouldn't."  
"One little sip isn't going to kill you."  
Jo smiled and took a sip of his soda. "Oh yeah. That's good." She gave him back his cup.  
"You can have more if you want."  
"No. I'll stick to my water." Jo sighed. She took another bite of her sandwich.  
Alex took the last few bites of his sandwich and then took a big swig of his soda. He could feel Jo staring at him as he drank. He held the cup out to her. She shook her head and took a sip of her water. Jo gasp. "Oh."  
Alex sat up in his chair. "What is it?"  
Jo had a pained look on her face. She rubbed the side of her stomach. "I don't know."  
"Are you having contractions?"  
"It's gone."  
"Maybe you should go get checked out."  
"I'm okay. It was just the one."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm….oh." Jo got another sharp pain in her side. She had a panicked look on her face.  
"Come on let's get you upstairs." Alex helped her up. Jo had a panicked look on her face. "Alex."  
"It's okay."  
Jo started crying as he helped her to the elevator.  
When they got upstairs they immediately hooked her up to a fetal monitor. Dr. Willis came into the room and was talking with one of the nurses. Alex held Jo's hand and tried to get her to stop crying.  
"Jo?" Dr. Willis walked over to her after she put on some gloves. "Jo. I'm going to check you to see if you've dilated."  
"It's to early." Jo cried.  
"I know that's why we're giving you some magnesium to stop you from having contractions." Jo looked over at Alex and tears rolled down her face. Jo winced as Dr. Willis checked her. Alex stroked her face. He wiped some tears away and then kissed her cheek.  
"Okay, Jo. You haven't dilated which is a good thing."  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
"The magnesium will help stop the contractions. But I think she should stay here over night to be monitored."  
Jo laid back against the pillows. "This can't be happening."  
"You're going to be okay. I'll stay here with you."  
"Page me if you have any more contractions."  
"Thank you." Alex sat down on the bed next to her. One of the nurses checked her IV before she left.  
"Alex I'm scared."  
"Have you had more contractions?"  
"No."  
"That's a good thing." He rubbed her belly. Jo placed her hand on top of his. "Hey how about we talk more on baby names?" Alex said trying to distract her.  
"Okay." Jo wiped her eyes.  
"So we had it narrowed down to five right?"  
"Yeah."  
"So it was Billie, Drew, Lu, Charley and…what was the last one again?"  
"Frankie."  
"I like Billie and Charley the best."  
"Me too." Jo thought about it for a moment. She rubbed the side of her stomach. "What about Charley Belle?"  
"Belle?"  
"Beauty and the Beast was always my favorite Disney movie when I was a kid."  
Alex smiled. "Looks like she has a name then." Alex rubbed the side of her stomach. "Hey Charley." Alex felt her kick his hand.  
Jo laughed. "She knows who you are. She always kicks when she hears your voice."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"Look at all the stuff we got." Jo smiled as she waddled into the nursery. All the gifts that they had received from the baby shower that they threw for them at the hospital were in a pile in the center of the room. Jo walked over to the pile and picked up a couple of outfits that were laying on top of the cradle swing box. She walked over to the closet and hung them up.

"It's going to take forever to build this stuff."

"I can build them. Since I'm stuck at home now."

"Don't be ridiculous. I can do it."

"You better get started then."

Alex walked over to the pile and pulled out a box. "This looks pretty easy."

"That's because you just pull it out of the box and pop it open."

"Well then that'll be one thing done." Alex opened up the box and pulled the pack n' play out. Jo hung up the rest of the clothes.

Alex took a quick look at the instructions and then started putting the pack n' play together. Jo pushed the boxes of diapers over to the changing table.

"That was pretty easy." Alex said putting the mat down on the bottom of the pack n' play.

"Let's see how you do with the swing." Jo smiled. Alex grabbed the box that the cradle swing was in. Jo sat down in the glider and put her feet up on the ottoman. She watched Alex dump out the box and sit down on the floor and start to put it together.

"How's it going?"

"I'll get it. It just looks like there's more pieces then it calls for."

"Okay, Babe. I can help you if you want."

"I got it." Alex snapped as he tried to to put two of the bars together. He mumbled under his breath. Jo chuckled and rocked back and forth.

Twenty minutes later Alex had the swing together. "We should plug it in to make sure it works." Jo pushed herself up out of the glider and walked over to him. Alex plugged the swing in and Jo turned it on. It started to slowly rock back and forth.

"You did it, Babe." Jo wrapped her arm around his waist. Alex smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"And no extra pieces." He turned his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"She's going to love it." Jo put her hand on her belly and rubbed it.

"She still kicking?"

"Yes. She hasn't stopped. Maybe you should talk to her. She likes hearing your voice."

"Come on." Alex took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. Jo walked over and got into bed Alex slid onto the bed next to her. Jo laid back against the pillows and cradled her stomach. Alex smiled and laid down next to her. He leaned in and kissed her belly. "Hey Frankie. It's Daddy. You're going to have to stop kicking Mommy and go to sleep so that she can go to sleep too. If you keep Mommy up all night then she keeps me up all night and I have to go to work in the morning and I can't be sleeping on my feet during surgery." Jo smiled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay? I love you but now you have to go to sleep." Alex looked up at Jo. "Did it work?"

"I think so."

"Good." Alex laid back against the pillows next to her.

"Thank you." Jo leaned into him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jo rested her head on his shoulder. He tucked some hair behind her ear. "You ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah." Alex pulled back the covers and climbed under. Jo laid down on top of the blankets. She rolled onto her side so she was facing him. He wrapped his arm around her and got as close as he could without squishing her belly.

"Good Night, Babe."

"Good Night."

Jo and Alex waited in the exam room for Dr. Willis to come in. Alex was dressed in his scrubs and lab coat. "You don't have to stay if you have to get to your surgery."

"I still have time."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No really."

Jo took his hand. Dr. Willis walked into the room. "Morning." She gave them a smile.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been having some back pain."

"How long as that been going on?"

"A couple of days."

"Why don't you lay back and I can take a look?" Jo laid back and put her feet up into the stirrups. Alex stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Jo winced as Dr. Willis checked her. Jo looked at Alex and he gave her a kiss. Dr. Willis finished examining her.

"You've dilated a couple of centimeters. It looks like it could be any day now."

"Really?" Jo said excitedly.

"The back pain you've been having could be the beginning signs of labor."

"So she could go into labor like tonight?"

"Tonight. Tomorrow."

"Maybe I should get someone to cover for me."

"No don't do that."

"What if you go in to labor while I'm in the middle of surgery?"

"Well then I'll get myself to the hospital and have someone page you."

"You can't fit behind the wheel."

"Then I'll call a cab."

"No way. I'm going to talk to Robbins and I'm going to start my paternity leave right now."

"You've been talking all week about this surgery."

"Well I don't want you to be alone."

"Alex."

"No. I'm going to go find Robbins. Wait for me in the lounge."

"Fine." Jo sighed.

Alex headed out. ;

"You should take it easy."

"He's going to stress me out."

"Well let's hope you go into labor sooner rather then later."

"I hope so."

"I'll be waiting for your page."

"Thank you."

Jo sat on the couch in the in the lounge waiting for Alex. The door opened and April walked in. "Wilson!" April grinned.

"Hey." Jo smiled back.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Alex won't let me stay home alone so I have to wait for him in here."

"Jackson was the same way."

"Alex is driving me crazy. He's talking to Robbins right now to see if he can go on Paternity leave now."

"He loves you. There's no denying that. You really should marry him."

"I know."

"Then why don't you?" The door opened and Alex walked in. "I have to get going. Call me. I have a few things for you."

"I will. Thanks." April headed out of the room. "Did you find someone to cover for you?"

"Yeah." Alex walked over to his locker and pulled out his street clothes and started to change. Jo rubbed her belly.

"Do you think we could stop for lunch? Your daughter is hungry."

"I think we can manage that. What are you craving today?"

"A hamburger."

"You got it." Alex walked over to her and helped her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She sighed heavily and laid back against the pillows. She looked over at Alex who was snoring next to her. She poked him between the shoulders. Alex groaned and then rolled over onto his side so he was facing her. "Did you just poke me?"

"No you must have been dreaming."  
"Why are you still awake?"

"I can't get comfortable."

"What about that body pillow thing?"

"I tried. My back still hurts."

"Did you want an extra pillow or something?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get one." Alex pushed the covers back and got out bed and walked out of the room. Jo shifted back and forth trying to get comfortable. Alex came back carrying a pillow. He handed it to her and got back into bed.

"Thanks, Babe." Jo put the pillow behind her back. Alex laid back down. Jo laid back and closed her eyes.

"Alex?" Jo said a couple minutes later. Alex groaned and rolled over. "Alex I'm hungry."

"Seriously? It's three in the morning."

"So I'm still hungry."

"What did you want me to get you?" Alex had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'll get myself something."

"Just tell me what you want and I'll get it."

"Some of those chocolate mint cookies with a glass of milk."

Alex pulled the covers back again and got out of bed and headed out of the room. Jo rubbed her lower back.

Alex came back a few minutes later with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. He gave them to her and climbed back into bed for the second time. "Did you need anything else?"

"No you can go back to sleep now." Jo scoffed.

Alex laid down again and put a pillow over his head. Jo ate her cookies and drank her milk. Jo was in the middle of eating a cookie when she stopped mid chew. She looked down at her stomach. "Alex." Alex ignored her. "Alex!" Jo yelled.

"What?" He pulled the pillow off of his head and sat up.

"I just thought you would like to know…my water broke."

"What?"

"My water broke." Alex jumped up out of bed and started rushing around the room looking for his clothes. Jo slowly got out of bed and went over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes to change into. She made her way to the bathroom while Alex continued to rush frantically around the room talking to himself. After he was dressed he went over to the closet and got Jo's bag. Jo came back into the room.

"Come on let's go." Alex said hurrying her out of the room.

"Alex, calm down."

"We have to go."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Jo stopped and winced as a contraction hit her. She held on to the wall and leaned forward. Alex helped steady her. Jo took deep breaths in and out while she waited for the contraction to end. "Okay." Jo said after the contraction subsided. Alex took her hand and helped her down the stairs. He helped her with her coat and grabbed the keys off the table by the door.

Jo gasped and leaned forward holding onto the dashboard. "Another contraction?" Alex looked over at her then back at the road. Jo nodded and breathed through the pain. "We're almost there." Alex said turning onto the street that the hospital was on. He pulled up into the ambulance bay and barely had the car in park before he jumped out and ran inside. He came out a minute later with a wheelchair. He wheeled it over to the passenger side of the car and then helped her out. Jo winced as she sat down in the wheelchair. Alex started wheeling her inside.

"Alex. My bag."

"Right." He turned and grabbed the bag out of the back of the car. He wheeled her inside. Stephanie was standing at the nurse's station. "Edwards!" Alex called to her. Stephanie turned and faced them.

"Hey guys." She smiled. "Is it time?"

"Oh yeah."

"I need you to do me a favor and move my car out of the ambulance bay."

"Yeah sure."

"The keys are still in the ignition."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"Good luck." Edwards called before heading outside. Alex wheeled her over to the elevator and hit the up button.

"You doing okay?" Alex asked while they waited for the elevator.

"My back." The elevator door opened and he wheeled her inside then hit the five button.

"I had Dr. Willis paged."

Jo groaned as a strong contraction hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was having a hard time breathing through the pain. The doors opened again and he wheeled her over to the nurse's station.

"Dr. Karev. Nice to see you."

"Hey Judy."

"Is today the big day?"

"Oh yeah. Have you heard from Dr. Willis?"

"No not yet but I can have Laura get you set up in a room while you wait for her."

"Thanks. And could we see about getting her some pain meds."

"Yes of course."

Laura came walking over. "Hi, Dr. Karev. Hi Dr. Wilson."

"Hey."

"We've got a room for you over this way." Laura led them down the hall. When they got into the room Laura gave Jo a gown to change into.

"Did you need help?"

"No thanks." Jo made her way to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

"I'll go get the forms for you to fill out." Laura left. Alex put Jo's bag down on the table at the end of the bed and waited for her to come out. Jo came out a few minutes later carrying her clothes. Alex took them and put them with her bag and helped her into bed. Laura came in with a clipboard and some forms. She handed them to Alex and then started getting Jo hooked up to a fetal monitor and got an IV started. Alex sat in the chair next to the bed and filled out the forms. Judy came into the room.

"Dr. Willis will be here in 20 minutes."

"Thanks." Alex finished filling out the forms.

"Dr. Wilson is it alright if I check you?"

Jo nodded and slid down to the bottom of the bed. Laura put on some gloves and checked her. "You've still got a ways to go." She said when she was done examining her. "Did you want me to find the Anesthesiologist?"

"No not yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for Dr. Willis."

"Okay. Well let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, Laura."

When Dr. Willis came into the room, Jo was in the middle of breathing through a contraction. She was laying on her side holding on to Alex's hand and he was rubbing her back. Dr. Willis put on some gloves and waited for the contraction to end. Jo took a deep breath out when the contraction ended. "Nice to see you two again." Dr. Willis joked.

"Hi." Jo said through deep breaths.

"How are you doing?"

"She's had a lot of back pain."

"There are a couple different things you can do to help with that. You could try walking or sitting on one of the birthing balls but first let me check you to see how you're progressing."

"Okay." Jo rolled onto her back and let Dr. Willis examine her. Alex held her hand and brushed the hair from her face.

"You haven't dilated anymore since yesterday."

"Not at all?"

"You know the first time is usually slow." Jo sighed. "Did you want something for the pain?"

"Not yet. Let's try walking for a little while."

"Okay. You still have some time before you can't have it anymore."

Alex helped her out of bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked with her.

"I have to go check on a few of my patients. I'll be back in a little while to see how it's going."

Alex rubbed Jo's back as they walked. "Is this helping?"

"Not really."

Laura came back into the room. "Dr. Willis said you might want this." She was carrying a birthing ball.

"Let's try that." Laura gave the ball to Alex and he held it while she sat down on it. Jo slowly rolled back and forth on it.

"How's that?"

"A little better." Another contraction came and she doubled over in pain. Alex squatted down next to her and held her hand. Jo breathed through the pain and squeezed his hand. Laura used a pressure point in her back to help ease some of the pain. The contraction ended and Jo sat up again.

"Is the ball helping?"

"Yeah. I'll just sit on this until I have to start pushing."

"Or you could get something for the pain."

"Alex, we talked about this."

"I know but Charley will be fine and you'll feel a lot better."

"Not yet."

"You don't have to be tough for me. If I were you I would take the drugs."

"The pains going to get a lot worse." Laura said.

"I'm okay right now."

Dr. Willis was back examining Jo. Jo had moved from the ball back into bed when the ball stopped helping relieve the pain. Dr. Willis finished examining her. "You're just over four centimeters."

"Seriously? It's been two hours." Jo started crying.

"Babe I think you should get the epidural." Alex stroked her cheek. Jo turned on her side to face him. He wiped the tears from her face. Jo nodded.

"I'll call Dr. Terry to come and give you the epidural."

"Thanks." The fetal monitor started peeping.

"What's the matter?"

"The baby's having some late decels. I need you to roll onto your left side." Jo rolled onto her left side and the beeping stopped. "The baby was compressing her cord." Alex walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. Jo took his hand and laid her head on him. "I'll go page Dr. Terry." Laura adjusted the fetal monitor on Jo's stomach. Jo continued crying. Alex kissed her and rubbed her back.

"You'll feel better after the epidural kicks in."

"I'm only dilated four centimeters. Four."

"It will pick up and you'll be pushing before you know it."

"I hope you're right." Jo wiped her eyes.

"Did you need anything?"

"Some ice chips?"

"I'll get them for you." Laura said with a smile.

"You want to watch some TV?"

"No."

Alex wrapped his arm around her. Laura came back with the ice chips.

"Thanks, Laura." Jo sat up. Alex took the cup from her and poured some ice chips into it. Jo put a couple into her mouth and sucked on them. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Terry walked into the room.

"I heard someone was looking for an Anesthesiologist."

"Yes please." Jo said with a mouth full of ice chips.

"I just need you to swing your legs over the side of the bed and lean forward as far as you can."

Alex got up so she could put her legs over the side of the bed. Alex helped her lean forward. Dr. Terry checked the needle to make sure the liquid would come out. "Okay. This is going to be painful."

"Probably not as painful as my back pain."

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Terry felt down her back to the right spot and put the needle in. Jo gasped.

"I'm sorry. It'll be done in a minute."

"No. Contraction." Jo whimpered.

Alex rubbed her upper back. Dr. Terry finished putting in the epidural. "You can sit back now."

Jo kept breathing through the contraction. The contraction ended a minute later. Alex helped her sit back. "It will take about fifteen to twenty minutes for you to start feeling the the effects of it."

"Thank you."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so this is my last chapter of this story. I do have another Jolex story that I did so if you want me to post it just let me know. Hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Alex walked into the doctor's lounge. Meredith was sitting at the table with Dr. Bailey and Jackson and April. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for some coffee. The coffee in the cafeteria was burnt."

"No I mean what are you doing at the hospital?"

"Jo's water broke early this morning."

"Oh yay. Congrats!" April grinned.

"Congratulations, Man." Jackson said patting him on the back.

"Thanks."

Meredith got up and poured him a mug of coffee. "How's Wilson?"

"She's sleeping right now. She finally gave in and got the epidural."

"It's totally worth it." Meredith handed him the cup.

"Thanks." Alex took a long sip.

"How far along is she?"

"Last time they checked she was at five centimeters."

"Looks like you'll be here for awhile."

"Hence the coffee."

"Well if you need me to bring you some more just page me."

"I will. Thanks."

"Tell Wilson we'll come by and visit her later."

"Okay."

"Good luck." Jackson smiled and headed out with April.

"I'm proud of you, Karev." Dr. Bailey said hugging him. Alex wrapped his free arm around her.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Dr. Bailey let him go and headed out of the lounge.

"Evil Spawn is becoming a Daddy. I'm going to have to text Cristina and let her know."

"I'm sure she'll have a lot to say about that."

"I'm sure she will." Meredith laughed. "I have to get down to the ER but page me if you need anything."

Alex nodded and poured some more coffee into his mug before heading back upstairs.

He walked into the room. Jo was still asleep. He sat down in the chair and turned the TV on low. He heard the beating of the baby's heart monitor over the TV. He leaned in and gently rubbed Jo's belly. Jo woke up when she felt him rubbing her belly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's okay." Jo rubbed her eyes.

"Everybody says they want to come visit you later. I went to the lounge to get some coffee and everyone was in there."

"I thought I smelled coffee."

"The coffee at the cafeteria was burnt."

"You should sleep."

"I'll be fine once the coffee kicks in." Jo slid over on the bed so he could sit with her. Alex climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arm around her. Jo rested her head on his chest. "Feeling any contractions?"

"Nope." Jo smiled.

"Good." He took another sip of his coffee.

"That smells really good."

"Well you'll be able to drink it again really soon."

"Not if I'm breast feeding."

"There's always formula."

"Brest milk is better for the baby. Didn't you read any of those baby books."

"I glanced at them."

"Alex."

"I'm a pediatric surgeon I think I know my way around babies."

"Mmm hmm."

Dr. Willis came back into the room. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No it's okay." Alex climbed out of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"So much better."

"I knew you would." Dr. Willis put on some gloves. "Let's take a look and see how it's going."

Jo laid back and Dr. Willis examined her. "You're at 7 centimeters and 50% effaced."

"Slowly getting there." Alex smiled.

"If you keep progressing like this it should only be another few hours."

Jo smiled.

Dr. Willis came into the room. "You paged me?"

"I feel a lot of pressure."

"Let me take a look." Dr. Willis sat down and examined her. "Oh hey look at that. You're ready to start pushing."

"That was fast." Alex said surprised.

"Looks like someone's in a hurry to meet you." Dr. Willis and Laura broke the bed down and got it ready for delivery. Jo slid down to the edge of the bed and Laura helped her put her feet into the stirrups since she was numb from the waist down. "On the next contraction you can push." Jo nodded and took Alex's hand. He kissed the top of her head.

"You're going to do great."

Dr. Willis watched the monitor and waited for the next contraction. "Okay, whenever you're ready." Jo took a deep breath in and leaned forward and started to push. Alex let her squeeze his hand and he helped her lean forward. Laura was on the other side of her counting. When she got to ten Jo took a deep breath out and laid back.

"That was good. Keep doing it just like that." Dr. Willis said putting on a gown. "In another thirty seconds do it again."

"Thirty seconds?"

"This part goes fast." Jo got back into position. "Okay, push." Jo took a deep breath in and started pushing again. Laura counted and Alex held her hand. "That's great." Jo took another deep breath in and pushed again.

"You're doing great." Alex said rubbing her shoulder.

"Shut up, Alex." Jo said through clenched teeth. Laura shook her head so he would know to ignore her. Alex rubbed her back. Jo breathed out heavily and laid back.

"A couple of more pushes like that and the baby's head will be out." Jo took a minute to catch her breath and then started pushing again.

Alex decided to just rub her back and hold her hand and not say anything to her.

"Bare down." Jo leaned forward more. "Good."

"It's right there." Jo whimpered as she fell back against the pillows.

"You okay?"

"The epidural is wearing off."

"You can do it, Babe."

Jo took a minute and then got into position yet again and started pushing. She cried out in pain as she pushed.

"Okay. That was great. The baby's head is out." Laura handed Dr. Willis a suction bulb to suck out the nose and mouth of the baby. Jo cried. Alex kissed her. Jo turned her head towards him and whimpered. Dr. Willis finished suctioning out the baby's nose and mouth. "One more push."

"I can't." Jo cried.

"The hard part is over."

"I'm not ready."

"One more big push."

"No." Jo cried and shook her head.

"You can do it. I know you can. Just once more." Alex helped her sit up.

"Alex…I can't."

"Yes you can. Come on."

"You ready?" Dr. Willis asked. Jo took a deep breath in and pushed as hard as she could.

"Just a little more." Dr. Willis grabbed a blanket to catch the baby. Jo cried in pain. The baby slid out and Dr. Willis caught her. The baby let out a loud cry. Jo sobbed and fell back against the pillows.

"You did it." Alex smiled. His eyes welled up with tears.

Dr. Willis wiped the baby off quickly and laid her down on Jo. Jo wrapped her arms around her and held her close. "She's beautiful." Jo kissed the top of her head. The baby squirmed and wiggled her arms around.

"Hey Charley." Alex smiled at her.

"Did you want to cut the cord?"

"Yeah." Dr. Willis gave him the scissors and he cut between the two clips. Laura helped warp the blanket around her. Jo continued to cry as she looked down at her daughter.

"She's really here." Jo looked up at Alex and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her. Jo saw him wipe away a tear that was rolling down his cheek. "Awe, Babe…"

"I'm going to take her and get her cleaned up and weighed and measured and then you can have her back." Laura said.

"Okay." Jo was hesitant about letting her go. She kissed her again and then let Laura take her.

"You did so good." Alex whispered and then kissed her again on the lips.

"I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To marry you."

"Really? You're not just saying that because of the drugs?"

"No." Jo smiled. "I really mean it." Alex went over to the bag. "What are you doing?" Alex pulled out a small box from the bag.

"Then that means you can have this." Alex walked back over to her and opened the box.

"Oh my God. Alex." Jo covered her mouth. "How long have you had that?"

"A little while. I was planning on asking you again." He took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful." Jo's eyes filled with tears again.

"Congratulations." Laura said bringing the baby back over. Jo sat up and Laura laid her down in her arms.

"Did you hear that Charley? Mommy said she'd finally marry me." Alex kissed the top of her head that was covered with a pink hat.

Jo laughed. Charley had been fussing but quieted down when she had settled into Jo's arms. Jo stroked the top of her hand.

"What's her full name so we can put it on her birth certificate?" Laura asked.

"Charley Belle Karev."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks." Jo looked down at Charley. "I finally have a family that's all mine."

"We're going to be together forever. I promise."

The End


End file.
